Um Dia Muito Especial
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Às vezes, nós nos esquecemos das datas, mas um acontecimento extraordinário faz com que nos lembremos da forma mais inesperada. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, bem como os seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim a J. K. Rowling. Posto esta fic sem fins lucrativos e apenas por diversão e entretenimento.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Um Día Muy Especial", de Aglaia Callia. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **UM DIA MUITO ESPECIAL**

Um jovem de cabelos escuros e brilhantes e olhos verdes andava nervosamente por um estreito corredor, sem parar. Quando chegava ao seu final, dava meia-volta e começava novamente a andar. Qualquer pessoa diria que ele iria perfurar o chão. Respirava, ou melhor, ofegava nervosamente, tirando os cabelos da testa, deixando à mostra uma cicatriz em forma de raio. Quando ia dar a sua trigésima volta, foi interrompido pelo barulho das portas atrás dele abrindo-se bruscamente.

Harry Potter mal reagiu ao ver aparecer a passos rápidos o seu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley, que caminhou até ele, mostrando ansiedade em seu semblante.

\- Harry ! O que aconteceu ? Ginny me mandou um bilhete, me dizendo que você estava aqui. Você está bem ? Você não parece ferido - disse o ruivo.

\- Claro que não, Ginny lhe disse isso ? - inquiriu o Menino-que-Sobreviveu.

\- Bem, não, a verdade é que, quando eu li que você estava em St. Mungus, soltei o pergaminho e aparatei o mais rápido que pude. Para ser sincero, acho que nem mesmo terminei de lê-lo.

\- Isso explica tudo. Eu estou bem, Ron. Suponho que Ginny tenha dito a você que quem está internada é Hermione.

\- Está o quê ? Por quê ? O que aconteceu com ela ? Por que você não disse antes ? - balbuciou Ron.

\- Você teria sabido há mais tempo se não fosse tão impulsivo e lesse as mensagens por inteiro, mas eu lhe agradeço muito pela preocupação. E Hermione está bem, ou isso é o que eu acho, não sei, depende do ângulo pelo qual você vê, eu acho.

\- Não me diga que... não ! Já ? - perguntou o ruivo, quase pulando de excitação.

\- Não sei - exclamou o jovem de olhos verdes.

\- Como não sabe ? Mas, Harry, você tem que ser a primeira, bem, a segunda pessoa a saber, não ?

\- Deveria, mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e ainda faltava algum tempo, aproximadamente um mês; Hermione disse algo sobre um alarme falso, ela parecia como se fosse... ai, não sei, Ron, eu estou esperando, mas ninguém me diz nada ! - ele disse essa última parte praticamente aos gritos, e dirigindo o olhar para a outra porta do lado esquerdo do corredor no qual estavam.

\- Tudo bem, Harry, isso demora; Bill me disse que, quando Fleur esteve aqui, ele ficou um dia inteiro esperando.

\- Um dia inteiro ? Você está louco ? Não pode ser ! - exclamou o moreno.

\- Ei, não grite ! Você quer que nos ponham para fora ? - disse o ruivo olhando apreensivamente para os lados, como se esperasse que um medibruxo aparecesse a qualquer momento.

\- Eu gostaria de ver alguém tentar, assim eu poderia enfeitiçá-lo e depois fazer com que me diga o que está acontecendo com a minha esposa ! - Harry gritou mais do que falou.

\- Bem, olhe, presume-se que quem não segura a língua sou eu, não é verdade ? Acalme esse seu gênio, amigo.

\- Para você e fácil falar, não é você...

\- Sim, sim, sim, eu já sei, não é a minha esposa, mas lembre-se de que ele é praticamente minha irmã, por isso nem pense que eu não me preocupo tanto como você, eu gosto muitíssimo dela, e você sabe - disse decididamente e com expressão sisuda o mais jovem dos Weasley.

\- Me desculpe, Ron, é que eu estou tão preocupado.

\- Não se preocupe, eu te entendo, mas você não vai resolver nada ficando assim, a não ser ficar mais nervoso. Olhe, por que é que não nos sentamos naquela sala que está aqui ao lado ? Acho que é a sala de espera; e eu trago algo para você, um suco, café... uma poção para nervos descontrolados - esta última parte, ele disse bem baixinho.

\- O que você disse ? - perguntou Harry.

\- Nada, é que, se você não quiser nada agora, vamos nos sentar por um instante, e você me conta o que foi que aconteceu, assim não se sente tanto o passar do tempo - disse o ruivo, persuasivamente.

\- Está bem, vamos - concordou Harry, resignado.

Eles passaram, então, a uma pequena sala com algumas cadeiras ao redor de uma mesa de centro, na qual se encontravam jornais e revistas atrasadas. Naquele momento, estava ocupada por mais duas pessoas; dois homens, um bem mais jovem do que o outro, e conversavam calmamente a um canto da sala, cada um segurando um copo nas mãos.

\- Ali está bom, olhe, em um dos assentos que está ao lado da janela. Assim, se passar um medibruxo, nós poderemos vê-lo e sair para perguntar - sugeriu Ron.

\- Boa idéia, vamos - respondeu Harry.

Eles sentaram-se nas cadeiras, dando olhares ansiosos à janela.

\- Mas como é desconfortável essa cadeira ! Não podiam ter colocado uma almofada ? - disse Ron, aborrecido.

\- Não comece, por favor - disse, com a voz cansada, o Menino-que-Sobreviveu para sofrer mais do que em filme indiano.

\- Você tem razão, desculpe. Quer que eu lhe traga alguma coisa ? Devem vender em algum lugar, talvez se eu descer até o refeitório - Ron se ofereceu.

\- Não, para ser sincero, eu não conseguiria engolir absolutamente nada, estou nervoso demais, mas obrigado, de qualquer modo. Você não sabe como fico aliviado por estar em sua companhia, amigo. Além do mais, nós tínhamos acabado de jantar quando... você já sabe - explicou o moreno.

\- E eu, feliz de acompanhar você, para isso eu estou aqui. Onde e quando for, por você e por Hermione. Mas você disse que já tinham jantado, eu realmente não sei nada, você disse que ia me contar. Este sim, se adiantou bastante, não foi ?Mas ouvi falar que também não é tão raro, embora eu compreenda que tenha pegado os dois de surpresa - disse Ron.

\- Bem, eu vou lhe explicar o que aconteceu. Você sabe que Hermione estava muito aborrecida por ter que ficar em casa, repousando, por ordens do medibruxo. Desde que deram-lhe a licença no Ministério, eu tenho que estar atrás dela, para que ela descanse.

\- Eu sabia, é claro. Ginny me contou, e, conhecendo Hermione, não é de se estranhar. Na verdade, eu tinha pensado em ir ver vocês por estes dias, para conversarmos, e convencê-la a levar tudo com mais calma - disse Ron.

\- Acredite em mim, é difícil. Quando eu chegava do trabalho, encontrava-a fazendo algo, especialmente no quarto do bebê, e quando eu estava no Ministério, enviava-lhe corujas a cada duas horas para pedir-lhe que não se esforçasse; até a sua mãe ofereceu-se para passar o ia com ela, para ajudá-la no que ela precisasse... - suspirou o moreno.

\- Já posso imaginar como ela reagiu a isso: "Mas como se atrevem a me tratar como se eu não pudesse sobreviver por conta própria", "Eu estou grávida, não inválida" - ele disse esta última frase imitando a voz da jovem de cabelos castanhos e sorrindo ternamente.

\- Exatamente, você a conhece tão bem quanto eu. Enfim, ontem à tarde, ela disse que tinha preparado uma surpresa para hoje à noite. Eu não podia imaginar do que se tratava, não queria que ela fizesse algum esforço para me agradar. Eu disse isso a ela, mas Hermione me prometeu que não seria muito trabalhoso, e que eu só tinha que esperar. Não é preciso que eu diga que é impossível discutir com ela quando ela fica obstinada a respeito de algo.

\- Nem me fale, mas eu imagino que tipo de surpresa se tratava, pelo menos considerando-se o dia - concluiu o ruivo.

\- E aqui estamos de novo com o dia ! Na verdade, foi em grande parte por isso que nós estamos aqui, eu sei que foi minha culpa... - lamentou-se Harry.

\- Do que você está falando ? Culpa sua por ter se adiantado ? Fiquei perdido - disse Ron, confuso.

\- Quando eu cheguei em casa, hoje, encontrei-a totalmente arrumada, a mesa posta e escutei-a, na cozinha, se movendo de um lado para o outro; e de repente ela saiu, e, ah, Ron ! Ela estava tão linda, bem, ela sempre está, mas nesta noite ela estava radiante, me deixou sem fôlego, ficamos nos olhando como idiotas, e bem quando ela ia falar, foi quando eu cometi a estupidez que nos trouxe aqui - Harry terminou esta parte do relato com o olhar perdido e a voz triste.

\- Então explique-se, o que foi que você disse ou fez ?

\- Como eu disse a você, nós estávamos sorrindo um para o outro com cara de bobos, e, de repente, quando ela ia abrir a boca para me dizer algo, eu notei que ela estava muito pálida e que parecia cansada. Então explodi - suspirou o Menino-que-Sobreviveu.

\- Defina explodir, Harry - pediu sombriamente o seu amigo.

\- Eu passei as duas últimas semanas tão preocupado com ela e com o bebê, você sabe o que os medibruxos disseram a respeito dos riscos da sua gravidez; além do mais, ela não leva a sério as recomendações para descansar - nesse momento, Harry tinha se levantado, e, apoiado no batente da janela, gesticulava desalentado enquanto falava.

\- Isso eu entendo, amigo, todos nós nos preocupamos, mas Hermione já nos mostrou mais de uma vez que é muito forte. Mas antes que você comece a dizer que não é a mesma coisa, eu vou lhe dizer que sei que não é o mesmo que estar na sua posição, você a ama - concluiu o ruivo.

\- Sim, você não tem idéia, Ron, eu vivo por ela e para ela, se algo lhe acontecesse... eu sei que parece piegas e banal, mas para mim é muito simples, tão simples que me dá medo. Eu morreria - explicou Harry, com seriedade.

\- Ei, também não fale assim, você não tem que dizer essas coisas, você vai ver como tudo vai ficar bem. Mas termine de me contar, o que foi que aconteceu quando você disse que explodiu ? - perguntou o mais jovem dos Weasley, para desviar os pensamentos pessimistas da mente do seu melhor amigo.

\- Bem, então eu comecei a dizer um monte de bobagens, como sempre que eu falo sem pensar, eu disse coisas horríveis a ela, Ron. Que ela era uma irresponsável, que não se preocupava com ela e muito menos com o nosso filho. E, sinceramente, eu já não quero mais me lembrar. Se você tivesse visto a cara dela, era como se eu estivesse lhe cravando um punhal, ela nem sequer chorou. Ela só parecia tão ferida. Eu me arrependi no mesmo instante e quis abraçá-la e pedir-lhe perdão, mas ela me deu as costas e foi para o quarto. Eu fiquei ali, parado, esperando que ela voltasse, mas ela não voltou - lamentou-se o moreno.

\- OK. Olhe, eu não sei muito bem o que lhe dizer, você tem um gênio dos diabos quando algo lhe irrita, e eu digo isso a você como amigo; mas sei que você é incapaz de fazer Hermione sentir-se mal de propósito. Entendo que você estava muito estressado e que reagiu assim devido à preocupação - Ron consolou-o.

\- Mas isso não é justificativa para as coisas que eu disse a ela, e eu ainda não lhe contei o pior - disse Harry.

\- Aconteceu algo mais ? Tem a ver com o fato de você se culpar pelo parto ter se adiantado ? - inquiriu o amigo.

\- Sim. Eu lhe contei que ela voltou ao quarto e eu fiquei esperando que ela voltasse, e, como ela não voltou, eu fui procurá-la, e então... - a voz do jovem ficou embargada, e seu amigo ficou de pé para dar-lhe algumas palmadas nas costas.

\- Continue - foi só o que Ron disse.

\- Foi então que eu encontrei-a desmaiada sobre a cama, ela estava branca, tão branca que parecia feita de cera, eu chamei-a várias e várias vezes, mas ela não reagia, eu usei o _Enervate_ , e então ela tentou recuperar a consciência, mas mal conseguiu balbuciar algo e desmaiou novamente. De modo que eu a carreguei e a trouxe até aqui, aparatando - disse Harry.

\- Por Merlin, Harry. Eu não sei se bato ou sinto pena de você. Nisso eu penso melhor assim que souber como está Hermione. Mas, me diga, o que disseram os medibruxos quando você a trouxe ? Ela recuperou a consciência, não ? Porque você me disse que ela achava que era um alarme falso, ela teve que reagir em algum momento - indagou ele.

\- Ela reagiu. Quando eu a trouxe, ela estava inconsciente, mas alguns medibruxos apareceram e colocaram-na em uma maca; então ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. E sabe o que é que faz com que eu me sinta ainda pior ? Ela me sorriu, me sorriu como sorri apenas para mim e apertou a minha mão e me disse para não me preocupar, que talvez fosse um alarme falso, e que não tinha acontecido nada. Você pode acreditar ? Depois de tudo o que eu lhe disse e de ter feito com que isso lhe acontecesse, ela ainda olha por mim. Eu não a mereço, Ron – finalizou, totalmente abatido, o Menino-que-Sobreviveu.

\- Ah, não, isso não. Nem pense em dizer isso. Se o salvador do mundo mágico, o maior homem que eu conheço e meu melhor amigo não merece a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo, então me diga, o que nós, mortais, podemos esperar ? - Ron censurou-o com honestidade.

\- Obrigado, Ron, mas, sinceramente, não sei o que foi que ela viu em mim - suspirou Harry.

\- Olhe, Harry, eu não vou começar a enumerar as suas qualidades, porque podemos ser muito amigos, mas eu poderia me sentir desconfortável. O que eu posso lhe dizer é que, na verdade, o que há entre vocês foge totalmente à minha compreensão. Não sei se é porque eu nunca me apaixonei ou simplesmente se é algo só de vocês, algo aos qual as outras pessoas não têm acesso - tentou explicar o amigo.

\- Puxa, Ron, você realmente amadureceu, não foi ? Antes você só teria me socado por eu ter feito Hermione sentir-se mal - disse Harry, sorrindo com doçura.

\- Acho que sim, mas, neste caso, você precisa de alguém que o traga de volta à razão, para que você não diga tolices. Hermione te ama com toda a sua alma, tanto quanto você a ama. Você não é perfeito, está bem, às vezes você explode quando a situação sai do seu controle, mas você é uma grande pessoa, um grande amigo e um maravilhoso marido. Eu já vi como ela olha para você, como ela está sempre atenta a você. O que você tem de entender é que ela não se apaixonou pelo Menino-que-Sobreviveu, ela se apaixonou por Harry Potter, com toda a teimosia, cabeça-dura e insuportavelmente inseguro que você pode chegar a ser, quer dizer, ela gostou de toda a embalagem; por isso, não a menospreze e dê graças aos céus pela mulher que você tem ao invés de pensar que não a merece, eu gostaria de ter o mesmo que vocês - o jovem terminou o sermão pondo uma mão no ombro do melhor amigo.

\- E você vai ter, Ron, tenho certeza. Uma mulher de muita sorte deve estar procurando por você - sorriu o jovem de olhos verdes.

\- Então que se apresse, senão vou começar eu também a procurá-la, para ver se nos encontramos mais cedo - brincou no mesmo instante o ruivo.

\- Assim vai ser, eu sei - suspirou Harry, enquanto se sentava com o semblante mais sereno.

\- Bem, agora que você deixou sair o monstro que guardava dentro de si, você quer que eu traga um café ou chocolate ? Ainda que sejamos homens, também somos amigos, deveríamos dividir algo enquanto esperamos, você sabe, pelo dia, não acha ? - sugeriu Ron.

\- Não entendo você, é claro que somos amigos, mas... e quanto ao dia, alguém pode me dizer o que há de tão especial hoje ? - inquiriu, já desesperado, o moreno.

\- Mas, Harry, em que mundo você vive ? Você pode ser um ótimo Auror, mas daí a ser tão distraído com estas datas... Como você não sabe que hoje é... - mas o jovem foi interrompido com a porta sendo aberta e ao ver um medibruxo de aspecto cansado e gentil aproximar-se.

Ambos levantaram-se imediatamente e interrogaram-no com o olhar, do mesmo modo como fizeram os dois outros homens que estavam ali, e dos quais eles tinham se esquecido.

O medibruxo suspirou e perguntou:

\- Aqui há parentes da Sra. Hermione Potter ?

\- Sim, é claro. Eu sou marido dela. Como ela se encontra ? Está tudo bem ? Eu posso vê-la ? - perguntou Harry, quase sem respirar, e com o rosto ansioso.

\- Acalme-se, Sr. Potter, está tudo bem. Sua esposa é uma jovem muito valente. É verdade que quando ela chegou, nos deu um susto, porque ainda faltavam quase quatro semanas que para a data que achávamos que ela daria à luz, e, como o senhor sabe, a gravidez dela foi considerada de alto risco - explicou o medibruxo.

\- Mas você disse que está tudo bem, então ela está bem, certo ? - desta vez, foi o jovem Weasley quem perguntou.

\- Sim, você é parente dela ? - perguntou o medibruxo, curioso.

\- Sou irmão dela - respondeu Ron, sem hesitar.

\- Bem, nesse caso, meus parabéns, você acaba se ser tio e você, pai; é claro, Sr. Potter, meus parabéns - disse o medibruxo, com um sorriso gentil.

\- O quê ? E porque não disse isso em primeiro lugar ? Harry, você escutou ? Você é pai, e eu tenho um novo sobrinho. Harry ? Ei, Harry, acorde ! - o ruivo sacudiu o amigo, dando-lhe, além disso, um empurrão, ao ver que ele tinha ficado completamente atordoado.

\- Mas ela está bem, não está ? Minha esposa, porque tudo acabou se adiantando e foi devido a um desentendimento, vamos, diga-me ! - inquiriu o jovem, com a voz angustiada.

\- Sr. Potter, acalme-se, tanto a sua esposa quanto o bebê estão ótimos. Quanto ao adiantamento do trabalho de parto, bem, não é de todo estranho, na verdade, como eu já tinha dito, tratava-se de uma gravidez um pouco arriscada, por isso não é pouco comum que o bebê nasça antes. Quanto a ter sido por um desentendimento, eu duvido muito, mas o importante é que tudo correu bem. Sua esposa está cansada, em seguida nós fizemos vários exames no bebê, para confirmar a sua boa saúde, foi por isso que demoramos a dar-lhes notícias - explicou gentilmente o medibruxo, apiedando-se do rosto do jovem.

\- Então eu posso vê-la ? Preciso... - começou Harry, ao ser interrompido pelo amigo.

\- Eu também posso ir ? Quero ver o meu sobrinho - inquiriu o ruivo.

\- A senhora está um pouco cansada, como é natural. É melhor que entrem um de cada vez, e acho que o Sr. Potter não está disposto a entrar em segundo - ele disse esta última parte com um tom brincalhão na voz, vendo que Harry já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

\- Certo, desculpe, Harry. Enquanto você a vê, eu vou enviar bilhetes para Ginny, meu pai, bem, para todos; eles devem estar morrendo de nervosos. Mas nem pensem em escolher outro padrinho enquanto eu não estiver lá - ele disse esta última parte com um certo tom ameaçador.

\- Jamais, Ron, muito menos hoje, Obrigado pela conversa. Nos vemos daqui a pouco - disse Harry, seguindo o medibruxo para fora da sala.

\- Quando você quiser, cumprimente-a por mim, e dê-lhe um abraço pelo dia... - ia dizendo o ruivo, mas Harry já tinha ultrapassado a porta que levava à seção de maternidade, de modo que ele aproximou-se dos dois homens que estavam na sala, deu um abraço em cada um deles, deixando-os surpresos, e, dando pulos, foi ao corujal do hospital enviar bilhetes, para dar as boas novas.

Enquanto isso, Harry acompanhava o medibruxo a passos nervosos, olhando para os lados, até chegar a uma porta fechada, e ficou ali parado, sem conseguir entrar.

\- Vamos, Sr. Potter, entre, isto é algo que vocês devem compartilhar em particular.

Harry deu-lhe um olhar de agradecimento e, respirando fundo, abriu a porta bem devagar, para ver a cena mais linda de toda a sua vida, e da qual sempre se lembraria.

Hermione estava deitada sobre uma cama branca com o roupão do hospital e os cabelos firmemente amarrados em um coque. Parecia tão pálida como quando tinha chegado, mas estava totalmente acordada e havia um brilho em seus olhos que Harry só tinha visto no dia do seu casamento, era como se ela fosse explodir de felicidade; e o motivo disso estava exatamente em seus braços, descansando em um cobertor azul-claro contra o peito da sua mãe.

\- Hermione... - foi só o que Harry pôde sussurrar, enquanto se aproximava, com passos hesitantes, dela.

\- Olá, meu amor, vamos, aproxime-se mais. Você não quer que eu lhe apresente ao seu filho ?

\- Eu tinha tanto medo, me perdoe, eu fui um idiota, não devia ter dito aquelas coisas, não sei como você consegue falar comigo, você deveria me bater -ele começou a se desculpar, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama e acariciando com doçura o rosto da sua amada.

\- Cale-se, seu tolo. A idéia de bater em você passou pela minha cabeça, acredite, especialmente na sala de partos, há algum tempo, mas não exatamente pelo que você disse. Eu tinha ouvido falar que as mães costumam culpar os seus maridos quando estão dando à luz, mas eu jamais imaginei que faria algo assim - disse sorrindo, um pouco envergonhada, a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

\- Eu lamento não ter estado com você, mas não deixaram, eu devia ter entrado à força - sussurrou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, enquanto continuava tocando com devoção à sua esposa.

\- Harry, como você pôde pensar nisso ! É proibido, e você tem que respeitar as regras, eu já lhe disse mil vezes. Mas com certeza você estava tão angustiado, eu lamento pelo susto que eu fiz você passar - disse Hermione, segurando a mão que acariciava o seu rosto entre as suas.

\- Você lamenta ? Amor, fui eu quem lhe tratou horrivelmente, não tenho perdão, mas eu lhe juro que não acredito em nenhuma das coisas que eu disse. Você é a mulher mais incrível do mundo e a melhor mãe, e eu deveria agradecer de joelhos por você pelo menos estar falando comigo.

\- Não, a sorte é minha por ter você, e eu sei perfeitamente que as coisas que você disse não foram de coração. Você estava preocupado comigo, e, em grande parte, também é minha culpa porque, sabendo disso, eu não me cuidei como devia, mas você sabe o quão teimosa eu posso ser. Meu amor, vamos deixar isso no passado, está bem ? Que fique como uma história a mais da minha teimosia e da sua tendência a explodir, que, aliás, eu espero que este pequenino não herde nenhum destes dois defeitos, embora eu duvide - disse ela com doçura, apontando para o bebê em seus braços e levantando-o gentilmente para que o seu pai pudesse vê-lo.

O pequenino tinha uma mecha de cabelos escuros e um par de profundos olhos cor de mel, como os de sua mãe. Naquele momento, parecia olhar com curiosidade para o homem que também não tirava os olhos de cima dele, pasmo.

\- Puxa, eu achava que os bebês recém-nascidos eram feios, mas ele é lindo; que bom que se parece com você.

\- Sabe de uma coisa ? Eu acho que, na verdade, ele se parece com nós dois, embora ainda seja muito cedo para saber; no que você tem razão é que ele é lindo - sussurrou a mãe.

\- Hermione, obrigado - foi só o que Harry pôde dizer.

\- Foi um prazer - respondeu em tom brincalhão a jovem de cabelos castanhos - Considere-o como o meu presente deste dia, já que não pudemos desfrutar do jantar que eu tinha planejado, mas isso é muito melhor, você não acha ?

\- É claro ! Espere, Hermione, não fique zangada comigo, mas a verdade é que eu nem sequer tenho idéia do que há de especial no dia de hoje, e, acredite, em mim, de tanto ouvir isso, eu acho que vou enlouquecer. Sei que hoje é maravilhoso porque temos o nosso filho conosco, mas que outra coisa nós celebramos ?

Hermione olhou para ele com infinita ternura, e, aproximando os seus lábios dos dele, sussurrou:

\- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, meu amor.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, aí está. E não doeu tanto quanto eu imaginei. Eu amo este casal, sei que quase não os explorei como devia, mas isto me ocorreu por causa de um desafio do Dia dos Namorados, espero que agrade aos potenciais leitores. São aceitas críticas, se forem construtivas, melhor, já que estou apenas começando. Obrigada.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução de Harry Potter que eu faço, e a minha terceira tradução Harry/Hermione. Espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
